our new life
by ArisuAlice
Summary: Mukuro dan Hibari menikah! wao! bagaimana nasib rumah tangga baru mereka?


First fic di fandom KHR!

6918!!!!*heboh*

Chappie one!

-xxXXXxx-

Mukuro dan Hibari menikah! Para anggota vongola datang membantu merea membreskan barang barang saat pindahan ke rumah baru. Chrome, Ken dan Chikusa pun juga turut membantu mereka!

"GYAAA!!! Chrome-ku cayang datang!!! Muku senang lho!!!" teriak Mukuro begitu melihat Chrome dating ke rumah barunya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Vongola hq. Chrome pun hanya tersenyum sambil sweat drop berat.

"Weh! Nanas! Jangan ganggu chrome! Bantuin gw ngankat kardus ini ke dapur!" teriak HIbari di ujung sana.

"ckckck" Mukuro berjalan menghampiri Hibari yang sedang berdiri di samping Truk.

"kufufufufu apakah Kyoya-kun cemburu karena aku deket dengan Chrome-chan?" salah satu tangan Mukuro memegang dagu Hibari, Wajahnya Hibari pun jadi agak memerah

"tidak" dia menjawabnya dengan nada datar.

"sudah kyoya-kun. Kau cemburu kan??? Iya kan???" Goda Mukuro dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"tidak. Dan sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal itu… I'll bite you to death." Ancam Hibari.

Mukuro sudah terbiasa dengan ancaman dari Hibari sejak mereka berpacaran. Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengankat kardus ke dalam rumah mereka.

Haru dan kyoko juga datang. Mereka mengajari Hibari cara memasak beberapa makanan yang mudah seperti nikujaga atau sup miso.

"Hibari-san, kau ternyata pintar memasak ya!" puji kyoko.

"pantas saja Mukuro-san ingin memperistri mu!" sambung Haru yang ingin mengodanya.

"diamlah!!!" geramnya wajah nya mulai memerah lagi.

TING-TONG

BRAKK..

"wahahaha Lambo juga akan membantu!" seru lambo yang masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang.

"lambo jangan cepet-cepet ntar jatuh lho!" kata I-pin dari luar.

"tenang saja! aku ga aka-"

BRUAAK!!!

"tuh kan Lambo"

"ha..harus. harus tahan." Air mata sudah mulai keluar dari mata Lambo

"Lambo apa kau ngak apa apa?" Tanya Yamamoto yang menghampiri Lambo.

"tidak…. *sniff* aku gak …. Apa… apa… HUEEEE" Lambo pun ga bisa menahan tangisannya dan langsung menghampiri Yamamoto.

"makanya lain kali hati hati!" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Lambo cengeng ih…" komentar I-pin

"aku.. aku ga cengeng *sniff*" bela Lambo

"kau harus mencontoh I-pin Lambo. Lihat I-pin ga nangis klo jatoh"

"ta… ta… tapi…"

"sudah yah, aku harus bekerja lagi." Yamamoto pun akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

I-pin langsung berlari kea rah dapur untuk membantu Kyoko dan Haru memasak. Sedangkan Lambo… setelah ia selesai menangis dan kembali bersemangat, Dia malah mengganggu Reborn. Alhasil si Lambo lagi bersungut-sungut minta perlindungan dari Tsuna.

-xxXXXxx-

"karena beres-beresnya udah selse ayo kita makan!!!!" sorak Yamamoto yang masih bersemangat. Padahal anggota lainnya dah pada ngos-ngosan.

Reborn pun melihat jam tangannya "sudah jam 5 sore, akan lebih baik kita makan malam disini." "Tenang saja semua aku sudah memasak tempura yang banyak! Pasti cukup untuk semua orang!" balas Haru dari dapur sana.

Mereka langsung bergegas ke ruang makan. I-pin dan Chrome pun sedang menata piring dah peralatan makan disana. Chrome memakai celemek warna putih. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat, Chrome memang sedang belajar memasak dengan Haru dan Kyoko.

"GYAAA!!!! Chrome-ku cayang dah bisa masak keren!!!" Mukura pun langsung memeluk Chrome sambil mengosok-gosokan pipinya ke pipi Chrome. "Mukuro-sama terlalu memuji…" balas Chrome malu malu.

Hibari merasa ga cemburu dengan keakraban mereka berdua, Walau Mukuro sudah pernah mengatakannya berkali-kali "_Chrome itu sudah ku angggap sebagai adik ku sendiri_." Hibari masih saja belum mempercayai kata-kata dari si nanas itu. "Herbivora bego!" umpatnya dalam hati. Rasa jengkelnya keluar lagi..

Acara makan bersama pun berlangsung meriah. Semua orang tertawa dengan omongan Lambo yang ga karuan. Kecuali… Hibari.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya MUkuro yang duduk disamping Hibari. Hibari hanya membalas pertanyaan Mukuro dengan sekali anggukan. Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh ukenya Mukuro *author digampar ma Hibari*., Mukuro mengambil sepotong tempura ke mangkuk nasinya Hibari. "makan yang banyak nanti kau sakit."

Seketika wajah Hibari menjadi merah semerah tomat. Sebuah keheningan pun tercipta saat wajah Hibari memerah.

"Hibari-san wajah mu merah kayak anggur!" celetus Lambo.

"Lambo, warna anggur itu ungu bukan merah." Sambung tsuna. Semua orang tertawa tak terkecuali Hibari. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Muka Hibari yang memerah atau celetusan dari Lambo.

-xxXXXxx-

Jam dinding dikamar mereka sudah menunjukan pukul 21.30. Mukuro mengenakan piyama berwarna merah seperti mata kanannya. Ia sedang menonton TV yang ada dikamarnya.

CREEEK…

Hibari baru selesai mandi. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Warna piyamanya berwarna biru dengan garis-garis putih.

"kufufufufu akhirnya kau memakai piyama yang ku pilihkan."

"aku lupa membawa yukataku."

"sudahlah lupakan soal piyama itu. Kau terlihat cocok kok."

"diamlah." Hibari duduk disebelah Mukuro. Menikmati acara TV yang sedang disiarkan.

"hey,"

"ada apa lagi?"

"nanti malam bagaimna kalau kita.." Mukuro pun memberikan Evil grins ala seme pada Hibari. Degan spontan Hibari pun langsung nge-blush lagi.

"Eh…. Ma..mana mungkin… aku belum siap…"

"Heh??? Bukannya kau akan janji akan melakukan 'itu' setelah kita menikah?" ujar Mukuro yang masih tersenyum. Kali ini ada aura hitam di belakan Pria berambut seperti nanas itu.

"tu..tunggu dulu"

-xxXXXxx-

Lampu rumah mereka semuanya sudah dimatikan. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka

"Mukuro hentikan! Aku ga tahan lagi!" teriak Hibari.

"Ini kan baru awalnya, masa udah mewek gini sih??? Ayolah dewasa sedikit"

"ta… tapi…" Hibari pun memperkencangkan genggaman nya pada Mukuro.

"dasar kau ini…. Masa nonton film 'drag me to hell aj takut??!!!!" protes Mukuro…

" aku ga suka nonton film ginian tau!!! Mendingan kita nonton yang lain kayak Hachiko gtu…."

Dan inilah yang mereka lakukan saat malam pertama…

Yaitu: nonton 'drag me to hell'.

Akhirnya chap 1 selse….

Review!!! Review!!!! XDDDD


End file.
